


Pretty Mouth

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Displaced Sam, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester in Panties, Twink Sam Winchester, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: A misplaced Sam from the past meets the Dean to come and he likes what he sees and Dean has one weakness and that is Sam no matter what age Sam is.





	Pretty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly because I like the idea of muscle Jensen/Dean and twink Jared/Sam and ever since Jensen posted that photo the need to write something like this has grown

Jack didn’t mean to accidentally switch his and Dean’s Sam for a younger version a twink if Jack understands his internet lingo.

Dean remembers this Sam well all long leg and doe-eyed with a pretty pink mouth that looked so pretty wrapped around him and tasted like sugar. He could never say no to this Sam, not that he could ever say no to Sam. But this Sam had just discovered sex and once he realized that his love for Dean wasn’t one-sided he turned from Deans baby brother to a sex kitten who wore silk panties and whispered in Dean’s ear how much he loved how they felt against his skin. Who opened himself up in the passenger seat making sure Dean watched.

This Sam was sin and temptation.

Sam dragged his eyes over the man claiming to be Dean and after a few tests, he proved it. Slowly he licked his lips in his eyes Dean had always been the most beautiful man he had ever seen but now his older self was a walking sex god with his muscles and his scruff Sam could only shiver as he pictured how easily this Dean would be able to hold him down and dominate him. “Well until your friends can figure out a way to send me home why don’t you show me around this bunker of yours.” Sam suggested flash Dean a coy look before pressing his body against Dean’s and whispering, “I’m wearing the pink ones you like so much.”

Rowena, thankfully realized that this was no place for someone as innocent as Jack. “Come along dear we will leave these two alone as well figure this out.”

Jack was smart enough not to argue with her.

Dean jaw clenched. “You do not want to test me, boy,” Dean warned. “I will own you and when I am done with you will never want anyone else.”

“I will never want anyone but you.” Sam knew that no one will hold his heart the way Dean does. “I want you big brother.”

“On your knees and put that pretty mouth of yours to work and after that, I will fuck you so hard over this table you won’t be able to sit for weeks,” Dean vowed as he pushes Sam down to his knees.

Sam went willingly his hands flying to Dean's jeans, "As you wish big brother." He would make Dean see stars before Dean made him see stars. He couldn't wait to feel that scruff against his skin as Dean ate out of him before he kept his promise and bent him over this table and reminded Sam why no one but him would ever be able to make him feel the way he did because he was Dean's in this and any time. 


End file.
